


I Was Wondering How Long You Two Were Going to Make Out...

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ray and Dex get caught in the closet. Literally.





	I Was Wondering How Long You Two Were Going to Make Out...

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "'I was wondering how long you two were going to make out...' for literally anyone bc this as a poly ship???? YES PLSSS"  
I've got this covered with a ridiculous amount of words. Also, Sami and Seema don't exist in this universe... sorry guys, but they wouldn't want to see this, anyway.

“I was wondering how long you two were going to make out like that before you realized you weren’t alone,”

At your words, Dex and Ray jerked apart like opposing magnets. You smirked.

“But that was taking too long, so I had to intervene. Sorry.” 

“You don’t sound particularly apologetic.” Dex quipped as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“And just how long did you watch before you decided to say something?” Ray asked suspiciously, leaning back against the table behind him.

Your eyes twinkled with mirth, trying to keep this lighthearted so as not to reveal how aroused you were. “Long enough, Nadeem. But while I’m really enjoying this supremely uncomfortable moment, I came to let you guys know that the OPC agents are here, they’re ready to talk to Dex.” You swallowed after saying that, your words bringing the mood down.

Nadeem and Poindexter looked at each other in resignation.

“Guess I better get out there then.” Dex said, staring resolutely ahead. He glanced at Ray once more for reassurance before leaving.

“So, I guess I don’t have to spell it out that this isn’t exactly something we want…” Ray waved his hand in the air, searching for the right words.

“…Broadcasted all over the office?” You finished for him. “I figured. Just be more careful in the future, you may not be so lucky with the next agent to interrupt your personal time.” You cautioned. He nodded at you in appreciation before exiting, leaving you in the room alone.

You took a deep, steadying breath before heading back to your desk.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when you caught them again, but this time you had found them by accident. You were searching for the supply closet where they kept the extra coffee grounds, or so the slightly unhelpful agent you had spoken with told you. Casting your gaze down the long hallway, you took a guess at what looked like a closet door and swung it open. And, to be fair, you weren’t wrong - it was a closet; you just weren’t expecting to find two decorated agents grinding on each other against the shelves lined with spare kitchen supplies (including, yes, the coffee). When you opened the door, their heads swung around in surprise at being cast into light. There were an uncomfortable few moments where you all just stared at each other with wide eyes.

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” You deadpanned.

Ray gave a stunted, breathy laugh, and it was clear they were both still catching their breath. Their hair was mussed and their clothing askew, and it was all you could do to keep yourself rooted to the spot and a professional look on your face. Jesus, you wanted them. 

“Maybe you just need to stop seeking out obscure places in HQ.” Ray smirked. 

You chuckled a bit before noticing Dex, who was staring at the ground and clearly not amused. You wondered how much the recent investigation and fiasco with Fisk was interfering with their alone time.

“Look, sorry, I was just trying to find the spare coffee. We’ve been pulling a lot of all-nighters, so we ran out in the kitchen. But I’ll try to uh, knock before entering any vacant meeting-rooms or supply closets from now on.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Dex said, looking at Ray. “Too many close calls. We have to cut this out anyway.” 

Ray looked almost disappointed but agreed. 

You nodded at them and gave a small wave as you began to back away. They shared a look and then Ray called after you. 

“Hey, wait a minute,” He took a few steps toward you as he straightened his appearance. “Do you, uh, want to have dinner with us tonight?” 

Your eyebrows were probably in your hairline at that point. 

“I mean if you want to.” He added unnecessarily. You looked back at Dex, who at this point had fixed his hair and clothes to look as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He gave you a smirk and you quirked an eyebrow at him. 

  
Looking back at Ray, you said, “I’d like that.” You almost went on, as you had a tendency to ramble when you were uncomfortable, but you reminded yourself that having an air of mystery about you was sexy.

Ray grinned. “Great, meet us at 205 West 54th Street at 8, If that works for you.”

You laughed. “You already have a place picked out? How sure were you that I would say yes?”

He licked his bottom lip and grinned at you. “Judging by the look on your face when you caught us the first time? About 110%.”

Rolling your eyes, you said, “Well, I’ll see you then.” 

You were halfway down the hall before you realized that you had forgotten the coffee, but you weren’t about to turn around now.

* * *

You had spent your after-work hours stressing about what to wear, what kind of dinner this was, why did they even want to be around you, and more. You laughed to yourself, knowing that your anxieties were unfounded, but they were there nonetheless. 

Was this a date? A work dinner? A casual meal among friends? Should you wear a suit, a dress, jeans? God, you didn’t even know what kind of restaurant it was. Googling the address, you bit your lip. Oh, it’s a date. It’s definitely a date. You wanted to look nice but not like you were trying too hard - why was dating so stressful? You took a rapid deep breath, trying to calm your heart rate. Looking over your options, you opted for a chic black dress with a flared skirt. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you fixed a few stray hairs and refreshed your eyeliner before stepping out the door. 

You took a taxi and played with the hem of your skirt for the whole ride, too nervous to even scroll through your phone. You began second-guessing this whole evening. What if it didn’t go well? Would it ruin your work relationship? You’d always gotten on well with both of them, you didn’t want that camaraderie to end because of one bad evening. But then, what could go so terribly wrong in one night? Your mind supplied about a thousand scenarios of what exactly could happen, but you ignored them in favor of looking forward to a night on the town with two of the most handsome men in the office.

They were walking toward the doors of the restaurant when your taxi pulled up, and you swallowed hard. This was it. You paid the driver and stepped out of the cab, catching Dex’s eye as he was about to enter the building. Your smile was quick, but his was like a slow bloom as he looked you up and down, taking in your appearance. He met your eyes again and beckoned you inside, where Ray was talking to the waitress. He had made a reservation, apparently, so you were all escorted to a booth right away. Ray looked at you as you walked, placing his hand on the small of your back to escort you.

“You look great tonight.” He said, his voice warm as ever. You, a grown goddamn woman, blushed. 

“Thanks, Ray. So do you.” And it was true - he was dressed down slightly, having ditched his tie, but he looked incredible. He always did. And the smell of his aftershave made you want to jump him right there.

Once at your booth, they slid into one side of the semi-circle, and you went the other way. In the end, with Dex ending up in the middle. Your mind strayed to wondering whether this would be how it was in bed. Shaking yourself of these thoughts (you wouldn’t be able to hold a decent conversation with THAT image running through your head), you spoke up, trying to break the awkward tension hanging over the three of you.

“This is a nice place.”

“It’s one of our favorites,” Dex replied. “Nice atmosphere, good drinks.” 

“Well, you can’t get much better than that.” You said, smiling. Were you smiling too much? You always wondered that, but at this moment you couldn’t bring yourself to care too terribly much. This was going to be a wonderful evening, you could feel it. 

You ordered drinks to start, and as the alcohol seeped into your blood you found yourself relaxing and having fun. You could tell it had an effect on Dex and Ray, as well. They were sitting much less rigidly than they had been, laughing more easily. Your conversation flowed smoothly, steering clear of work topics and laughing at one another’s jokes. Halfway through the main course, Dex placed his hand on your knee, and partially into dessert you found the courage to run your fingers up the inside of his arm. You could tell Ray was watching - not staring, and if you weren’t paying attention you could think he hadn’t noticed, but his breathing had deepened and his pupils were dilated. You couldn’t help but realized you were all sitting closer than you had been at the start. 

Once the check came - Ray insisted on paying - you could feel a pleasant warm feeling coiling in your stomach. Then came the moment of uncertainty, where would you go from here?

“Do you want to come back to our place for a drink?” You hadn’t realized they’d been together long enough to have an “our place” - clearly, they’d kept their relationship a secret quite a while. Despite the thoughts running through your head, you were thrilled at the invitation. You smiled lazily.

“I’d like that.” 

Stepping out of the booth, you let Ray’s hand on your back guide you toward the exit. You noticed he was doing the same to Dex, and you smiled, enjoying the small contact.

You all crammed into the back of a taxi and you shared a laugh over the cramped space. You were sat in the middle of them, which you couldn’t (wouldn’t) complain about. No words were exchanged on the way back to their apartment; none were needed. You all knew exactly what was happening - what was about to happen. Arousal was thick in the air, practically tangible. All of your hands were wandering a bit - touching, but not straying, exactly; Still testing the waters. You could feel Dex’s hand on one of your legs, tracing patterns on the inside of your knee; Ray’s arm was behind you both, his other hand settled on your thigh, not moving, just resting there, driving you crazy. They wore different types of aftershave, but they combined perfectly, making you feel drunk on both of them.

It wasn’t a long ride, but it felt like a minute and an eternity all at once. You all stumbled out of the cab and into the apartment, minds too hazy with desire to worry about walking properly. Ray took your hand and Dex placed his arm around your waist, urging your forward. You relaxed into their touch, letting your feelings and sensations take over for the night. 

You entered their apartment and looked around - it was so clean, just like you anticipated Dex’s place would be, but you could see Ray in here, too; photographs and touches of color that you knew were his influence. 

They didn’t turn the lights on.

  
Ray stepped in closer to you, placing both his hands on your waist and his face so close to yours that you were breathing each other’s air. You could feel Dex immediately behind you, hands roaming over your arms, chest pressing into your back. 

“What kind of drink do you want?” Ray asked, his voice husky.

You took a moment to answer, thinking of all the ways this night could go. 

“I just want you.” With that, you raised up on your toes and pulled him down to kiss you, the hands on your hips tightening as he kissed you back with a fervor. Reaching back, you ran a hand down the outside of Dex’s thigh, gripping the slack of his pants and tugging a bit. He chuckled behind you.

“Patience is a virtue, agent.”

“One I don’t possess, Poindexter.” You quipped back immediately, breaking your kiss with Nadeem. Turning to Dex, you pulled him down into a slow, lingering kiss, hands fisted in the lapels of his jacket. He pulled away first, taking a dizzy step back.

“Bedroom?” He asked, sounding drunk.

You turned to Ray and gave him a mischievous smile. “What do you think, Nadeem? Should we take him to the bedroom?”

Ray’s eyes darkened and that was all the answer you needed as you all made your way into their bedroom. You gave Dex another peck on the lips before shoving him back onto the bed. He let himself fall back, landing on their soft bed. Ray grabbed you from behind and brushed the hair from your neck before attaching his lips there. You sighed, reaching back to run a hand through his hair, all the while staring at Dex splayed out on the bed. Nadeem ran his hands down your side, landing on your hips and slowly moving you forward. You got the message and climbed onto the bed, straddling Dex. You stared down at him a moment, feeling his hands roam over your legs and up your chest before you looked back at Ray. He had a hand over his groin, palming the beginning of his erection. You could feel Dex hardening beneath your hips, especially as you were grinding down onto him. 

“Take your shirt off.” You told Ray, already working on unbuttoning Dex’s tailored white shirt. You reached the last button and spread it out, the sides bunching up as they reached the jacket he still had on. You inhaled sharply as you took him in - the mere sight of his muscular frame making you wet. Looking behind you, you saw that Ray had taken his shirt off as you had asked. He moved forward, kicking his shoes off as he came closer before climbing onto the bed behind you. Dex sat up as Ray moved in, practically ripping his jacket and shirt off and tossing them to the other side of the room. You were sandwiched between the two of them, all grinding on each other and making each other sigh and moan. Ray wrapped a hand around your hair before tugging it back, exposing your neck to him. He lapped at it with his tongue, occasionally scraping his teeth across the thin skin there and making you gasp. You continued moving on top of Dex before it became too much for him - he gripped your hips to stop you before reaching down to undo his belt and zipper. You and Ray maneuvered so that he could get them off. 

“Now, this doesn’t seem fair,” Ray began in a faux-whisper. “Here Dex and I are half-naked and you still have all your clothes on.”

“Well, I have a dress on, so I had to compensate somehow.” You retorted, laughing together. His hands found the zipper on the back of your dress and slowly unzipped it, exposing your skin inch by inch. He quickly followed it with his lips and tongue. You sighed happily, running a hand over his back as he pushed the dress from your shoulders. You had opted for a matching bra and panties set tonight, both made of black lace to coordinate with your dress. You could hear both men inhale sharply at the sight of the see-through undergarments adorning your skin. You wiggled your hips a bit and then bit back a smile. Dex sat up once more, having discarded his boxers while you were undressing. You took in his impressive length and licked your lips at the thought of tasting him. Behind you, Ray was discarding the rest of his clothing before moving back toward you, rubbing his chest against your back while he stroked Dex’s leg. Your hands were everywhere, or at least you wanted them to be. You hoped this night would last forever because at that moment you could think of about a million things you wanted to do.

“May I?” Ray whispered in your ear, and you felt his hands on your bra. 

“Go for it.” You breathed back, feeling your bra come unclasped and fall from your shoulders a moment later.

“Wow.” Dex breathed out, staring at the barbells through both your nipples. You bit your lip and smiled at him, feeling shy all the sudden.

“You like them?” You asked.

“Very much,” Ray responded fervently, interrupting Dex. “Now, how about you let me do something about these?” He asked, tugging on your panties. You leaned forward and let him tug them down your hips, hearing his repressed moan at seeing your ass bent over before him.

You rolled over, posing your legs and leaning back on your elbows.

“So, how do we want to do this, boys?” You asked with a smirk, looking between them.

Ray licked his lips, eyes still glued to your body. He moved forward, and you let your eyes trail down his chest to his hard dick. You could feel your mouth watering as he said, “We can do whatever you want, baby.” Sitting up and moving onto your hands and knees, you kept eye contact as you used your tongue to slowly trace around the head of his cock. He breathed through his mouth as he looked down at you, and then over at Dex, who reached over and let his fingers stroke between your legs. You moaned as you felt his fingers moving around your clit, taking his time to make you feel good. You had to release Ray from your mouth when you felt Dex push a finger into your tightness, crying out an expletive.

He stilled. “Is this okay?” 

You laughed breathily. “It’s more than okay.” He smiled at you and starting moving his finger inside you again, using his other hand to play with your clit as you began playing with Ray again.

Ray looked down at both of you. “Shit, that’s hot.” Smiling up at him, you released him with a pop of your lips and leaned down to take Dex in your mouth. The angle was a bit awkward, but he answered with an appreciative groan. You could feel Ray’s hands running over you and Dex both, and you lifted your head.  
  
“Fuck me?” You pleaded, your body shaky. Ray licked his lips and nodded, moving you so that you were between him and Dex. He rolled on a condom he had pulled out of god knows where, and you leaned down to take Dex in your mouth again, tongue swirling as you bobbed your head, and you felt Ray’s girth sliding up and down your folds, spreading your slickness around before he entered you slowly, rocking in inch by inch. You had to pause your ministrations on Dex to lower your head and control your breathing. 

  
“Fuck, you’re big.” You breathed out, gripping Dex’s thigh for support.

“You alright?” Ray asked, panting. You nodded and pushed back into him, urging him to keep moving. You wrapped your lips around Dex once more as Ray picked up his pace, all moaning in unison. 

“You look like a vision,” Dex said, voice strained. You ran your hand up his stomach and abs to acknowledge him, but you kept moving, picking up your pace. He panted and moaned, and you felt Ray moving in you from behind, going so deep and stretching you wide. Sweat accumulated between your bodies and added a delicious friction between your skin. 

Before he could come, Dex pulled your head off of him, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

“I’m not ready for that just yet.” He said, smiling and brushing your hair back. He leaned down and pulled you into a kiss, your tongues battling for dominance. 

You pulled back. “I want to ride you.” You panted out. He swallowed hard and nodded, looking up at Ray, who slowed and pulled out of you. You moaned as he pulled out, missing the feeling of him inside you. 

“Here, babe.” Ray said, patting the edge of the bed. Dex moved down, lying on his back and looking up at you. Ray removed a condom from the box he had on the floor and rolled it onto Dex.

You moved down, mounting him reverse-cowgirl style and facing Ray at the end of the bed. As you sank down onto Dex - slowly, ever so slowly - you heard him stifling moans and trying to breathe. 

“Fuck - fuck. Yes… god, you feel good.” He panted. You bit your lip, feeling a bolt of arousal run down your core at his words. 

You looked Ray in the eye through all of this, watching as he slowly stroked himself, dick dripping wet from your arousal and his own precum. He stepped forward then.

“Are you ready, Dex?” He asked, still looking at you.

“Fuck me already, Nadeem.” Dex said through gritted teeth, and you could tell he was going to come soon.

Ray didn’t waste any time, stepping forward and using a bottle of lube he had pulled from his nightstand to prepare Dex. He slid into him slowly, allowing him time to adjust, though it was clear they had done this many times before just by how comfortably he moved as he fucked him. 

“Harder. Please, move faster.” Dex panted out, hands gripping your hips, and you obliged, grabbing Ray’s shoulders for leverage as you moved back and forth on Dex, feeling him inside you, hitting your g-spot and driving you toward the edge. At the same time, Ray began fucking him in earnest, causing Dex’s voice to rise in volume from the over-stimulation. His hands tightened on your skin, digging into you, and you could feel his tense body jerking beneath you as you and Ray fucked him. 

You cried out as he hit a particularly good spot, and leaned back a bit to keep hitting that spot - you were close, you knew - you could feel the familiar tightening just beneath your stomach and the tight feeling in your chest as you struggled to breathe. 

You were both moving too fast to attempt to kiss again, but you looked Ray in the eyes as you came, crying out in broken moans and curses. You felt Dex tense under you, heard him yell so loud your ears rang, and that broke Ray. His hips snapped forward once more, burying himself deep in Dex as his head dropped to your shoulder, body shaking with his orgasm as he gritted his teeth against the grunts forcing their way from his throat.

You all stayed in that position, bodies tense with pleasure. Your head fell back, staring at the ceiling as you felt sweat roll down your back. You let your eyes close for a moment, enjoying the feel of their skin against yours.

Eventually, Ray lifted his head and gave you a sloppy kiss on the cheek before meeting your lips in a quick, sloppy peck. He pulled away, pulling himself out of Dex, who gave a soft grunt as you did the same. You stood slowly, feeling dizzy from the exertion. You stumbled toward your dress on the floor, reaching toward it before hearing Dex speak,

“You know… a shower might be nice. Care to join us?”


End file.
